


Omerta

by CALLEN37



Series: The Colomba family [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drug Addiction, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Italian Mafia, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Tribute, It's been 3 years and now Senior is ready to have his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since Senior had been sentenced to life imprisonment and he had, had enough. While being inside had its advantages there was still things he needed to get finished.

Senior looked around the exercise yard and waited for a certain inmate to come and see him.

"Mr. Colomba, Sir?" The man walked up flanked by two prisoners that senior 'paid' to work for him.

"Did you get the up to date information for me?" Senior asked knowing the man wouldn't dare say no.

"Sir, here is all the information we were able to get on Antony and Tonia DiNozzo." He took an envelope from inside his jumpsuit and handed it to Senior.

Senior took the papers out and looked them over. He sniffed the air and smiled, soon the air he breathed would be free air and his plans to get revenge on the boy would be underway. Senior dismissed the other man with a wave of his hand and he laughed to himself. As if Junior was that naïve to think that putting him inside and stripping him of his assets would really make him powerless. He was Antonio Colomba Sr, head of one of the United States' biggest crime families, and he hadn't got there by being overestimated. Junior hadn't counted on the fact that the Colomba family had as much pull inside prison as outside. Of course it had been harder since his assets were seized but Antonio Colomba had never done easy.

He walked to his cell and settled on the bunk.

So Junior had gotten his hands on his mothers' inheritance and had settled in a wealthy neighborhood and Tonia was now a junior at Georgetown. He rolled his eyes upon reading that Junior was still an NCIS agent.

He looked up as there was a small cough from outside his cell.

"You...wanted to see me Sir," The prisoner said nervously.

Senior smiled his most disarming smile, "Charles Sterling, we need to have a talk. I hear you have had a somewhat disturbing past with my son."

"Yes Sir, I...I'm sorry sir." Chip stammered.

"Nonsense my boy, I fully understand. What I wanted to talk about was how you are going to help me by framing my boy again and this time we will not fail." Senior smiled at the stunned look on the other man's face.

Chip smiled for the first time in years. All he'd been able to think about his entire time inside was the fact that he had failed in his attempt to get Agent Antony DiNozzo incriminated for murder and more than anything else he wanted another crack at the man and possibly Abby Scuito seeing as she had tied him up with duct tape and had left him hog tied on the floor when the agents had come running in to arrest him.

"I hear you are due to leave us at the end of the week." Senior said smiling.

"Yes, what do you need from me?" Chip asked totally willing to help Senior in any way he could.

"Well it's like this..." Senior started and let chip in on his plan.

Charles Sterling in all his years of courtroom appearances and his time working with NCIS had never heard of a plan like it.

"And the best part is when we have finished he'll lose his finances, his job his child and his liberty. He'll be homeless and friendless first and by the time he goes to jail, he'll be begging me to take him in." Senior smiled maliciously.

"Sir, you are awesome." Chip said with undisguised respect.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen and Gibbs looked up at them.

"Did you get it?" He asked.

"Full confession, he's being transferred today." Tony said about their latest arrest.

"Good, we might actually be able go get away early tonight." Gibbs smiled.

Tony sat at his desk and decided to finish off his paperwork. While Gibbs disappeared walking towards the elevators with a grin on his face.

"Hey Abbs," Gibbs said walking into her lab.

"Gibbs!" Abby grinned at him, "Has Tony found out yet?" She was practically bouncing around the room in excitement.

"Not yet, have you got everything ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Nearly Tonia's on her way here with the cake." Abby said.

Gibbs looked over his shoulder as he walked out, "You'd better hurry up then." He said.

Gibbs got in the elevator and it stopped halfway as Tonia got in, "Grandpa," She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he grinned back at her, "I can't believe your dad has forgotten about his birthday," Gibbs said amazed.

"I don't think he did but I know he hasn't celebrated in years, if it wasn't for his diary I would never have known." Tonia admitted and then yelped as she got a slight tap on the back of the head from Gibbs, "What was that for?" she asked.

"For reading your fathers diary." He said mentally grinning to himself and filing away the fact his SFA kept a diary like a girl.

Tony looked up and smiled at his daughter as she came out of the elevator with Gibbs carrying a large box.

"Oh God, What's she brought now I'll need a mortgage t this rate!" He mock groaned.

"Not for this dad," Tonia said and opened the box. "Happy birthday" She said and showed him the cake.

For less than a second a flash of sadness crossed his eyes and he hid it quickly. "Thanks, how did you find out?" he asked.

"I read your diary," Tonia said unashamedly.

"It's a journal..." Tony bit back the momentary flash of anger he felt, this was after all his daughter and he could no more harm her than anyone else, and he realized that this was done out of love for him and no other motive.

"DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs said, "We'll only be a moment." He said to the others and took him to the elevator.

Within seconds of the door closing he hit the emergency button to stop the elevator. "What's wrong?" Gibbs asked him.

"Nothing?" Tony said looking confused.

"Tony, you looked like you were going to lose it in there, although I don't think anyone else noticed, but then they haven't known you as long as I have." Gibbs said and waited for Tony.

"Boss...I don't celebrate my birthday, the last time I did; my father disowned me and sent me to military school, not really happy memories." Tony said

"Well you have a new family now and a daughter who wants to make some new memories so shape up and get out there," Gibbs growled, "Remember, I have a granddaughter out there who spent her allowance on that cake."

"What allowance?" Tony asked, he knew he never gave her money as she had all she needed.

"The allowance I give her each week." Gibbs admitted. Tony laughed as they left the elevator together, "She doesn't need the money you know," He told his boss while walking up behind his daughter.

"That's true DiNozzo, but being her grandfather means I get to spoil her my way." Gibbs said pulling Tonia into another hug,

While they had been in the elevator Abby had joined them and they all shared Tony's cake.

* * *

Fornell sat at his desk in the Hoover building and looked at the email that had just come up on his computer.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as he read the Email. "Hell, Jethro's gonna kick my ass."

He picked up his phone and dialed Gibbs' number.

"Jethro, Charles Sterling was released from prison this morning; I know you'd want to know." He listened as Gibbs asked him if there was any danger to his team.

"None that we know of but I will have someone keep an eye on Chip for a few weeks just to make sure he's behaving himself." Fornell said and looked at the phone realizing that Gibbs had hung up on him again.

Gibbs sat and watched the others crowd around Tony all happy and contented and he decided that now wasn't the time to let them know about Chip, although he did feel his gut start churning.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chip settled into his motel room and looked out of the window. Having talked to Senior he knew for the next few weeks the Feds would be following him. He knew he had to bide his time in putting Seniors plan into action. He had to admit as revenge plans went Antonio Colomba had one of the best he had ever seen. Remembering back to the last meeting he had, had with Senior and Alejandro Rivera in Seniors' cell.

Senior had sat opposite Alejandro and waited as the younger man sat down. "Senior Rivera, I hear you have a 'grudge' against Gibbs and I have a similar problem with my son, I think we can make this work to our mutual advantage." Senior fell back into the roll of a businessman pitching a sale.

"What is in it for me?" Alejandro asked not trusting this man but knowing his reputation which meant Senior deserved respect and got it.

"Gibbs is attached to my boy, ripping them apart will cause him great pain and the hurt that my boy will suffer losing Gibbs' trust and support will be payment for me as well." Senior said. Telling Alejandro the truth right now was the best way to go.

"And you wish for your son to suffer?" Alejandro asked him.

"He put me in here, he is also responsible for Mr. Sterling's incarceration also," Senior told him.

Alejandro sat back and weighed his options. "What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Introduce, Mr. Sterling to your drug contacts and arrange for maybe 'loan' us about $2million dollars worth of product."

"$2million dollars is a lot of product to be loaning Senior Colomba," Alejandro said warily.

"My son has a vast fortune, for him to be found with anything less, the plan will fail." Senior said a ripple of fury ran through him and at that moment both Chip and Alejandro could see why Senior had been the head of a Mafia family.

* * *

Vance called DiNozzo into his office.

"you wanted to see me Sir?" Tony asked him.

"Yes, I have an undercover assignment for you." Vance said and motioned for Tony to sit.

He handed Tony an envelope with the assignment in. "Sir, I WILL tell Gibbs about this assignment," Tony said reinforcing what he had told his boss after his last undercover assignment blew up in his face.

"That's fine, I'll read him in for you, and you need to leave now. I will have Gibbs inform your daughter so she doesn't worry, you must contact Gibbs in 24 hours as to whether or not you have made contact with your target." Vance realized he was being deliberately vague but new it was for Tony's safety.

Tony popped down to autopsy to see Ducky before the big showdown that was about to happen in the bull pen.

"Ducky, I need you to keep an eye on Tonia for me," Tony asked

"Certainly Anthony is she alright," Ducky asked concerned.

"She's fine I have to be somewhere for a while and could just use an extra pair of eyes on her for a while"

"Anthony, are you alright?" Ducky was worried, it wasn't like Tony to ask for help.

"Yeah, Ducky...Just busy ya know." Tony was vague but pleased that Ducky had offered to watch over Tonia. "I mean I know she's 18 and can look after herself but she's still my little girl."

* * *

Gibbs walked into Vance's office and already his gut was telling him it wasn't going to be good.

"Sit down." Leon said knowing that Gibbs would ignore him and stand until he moved to the conference table.

Leon sat and handed a file to Gibbs, "Tony's being sent undercover, someone here is stealing drugs from the evidence lock up and it's being resold on the base to marines."

"What about our internal surveillance cameras?" Gibbs asked.

"They were taken off line, SecNav has asked that Tony go in undercover, evidence that we have already seems to be pointing to the fact that Tony was guilty anyway."

"DiNozzo would never steal from evidence!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"We know, we aren't sure why, whoever it is, is trying to make it seem he's guilty, but SecNav thinks if it seems we believe it we might find out who the culprit is quicker." Leon said calming him down. "DiNozzo has accepted the assignment on condition you were placed as his handler and you knew what was going on."

"What about the rest of my team?" Gibbs asked.

"They are to be kept out of the loop for now, if someone at NCIS is involved their reactions need to be genuine." Vance said.

The door knocked and Tony walked in.

"Are we ready?" Tony asked his face grim.

"How's your acting DiNozzo?" Gibbs countered with a smirk

"Oscar winning just you wait and see." Tony stated.

"Good Luck," Vance said Gibbs and Tony nodded once to each other and then Tony stormed out of the door with Gibbs close on his heels.

* * *

Tony ran down the stairs to his desk.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled.

"No! Screw you Gibbs." Tony yelled back as heads popped up over the dividers to witness the altercation. "You're supposed to have my six, you believed Vance!"

"I just believed the evidence." Gibbs said as Ziva and McGee stood staring at them.

"Fine," Tony spat and threw his badge a Gibbs.

"And your gun DiNozzo." Gibbs said stoically

Tony's eye's flashed with anger, "Here" Tony emptied the gun checked the barrel and threw it across the bull pen. "Screw you and screw your job, I don't need it anyway."

He grabbed his bag and stormed out.

"Boss?" McGee said as Ziva called after Tony

Gibbs glared at McGee and then walked off. Leaving the two agents looking shocked at one another.

"Tim, what just happened?" Ziva asked.

"I...I don't know." Tim said shocked.

* * *

Tony sat in a bar drinking. He was on his third scotch and rapidly getting plastered.

A man came and sat near him, "Hey DiNozzo."

"Andrews, what do you want?" He said to the man

"I heard what happened today, it sucks man, I have a friend that can help."

"I stole from evidence, why the hell would you wanna help me?" DiNozzo asked.

"Because I hear you have the connections to help out my friend and he can help you with your problems." Andrews said.

"Whatever." Tony answered non plussed.

"Come on." Andrews said and helped Tony up from the bar stool.

As they left the building two other men walked up behind them and one man pushed a needle into Tony's neck and he blacked out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs was walking around like a bear with a sore head.

It had been a week since Tony had walked out and McGee and Ziva were walking around on eggshells scared to put a step wrong as Gibbs was chewing anyone out who even looked at him wrong.

McGee had been given the task of checking into the security camera's to try and find evidence of who had taken the missing drugs from the evidence lock up.

"Anything?" Gibbs growled as he walked in and put his coffee on his desk.

"Not yet Boss, I'm trying but there really isn't anything to work with." McGee said.

"Well, find something." Gibbs growled.

Vance stood up on the balcony and gave Gibbs a nod. He got up and stalked towards the director's office.

"Have you heard from DiNozzo yet?" Vance asked

"Nothing, my gut says something's wrong but I have nothing to go on." Gibbs admitted.

"He was told to check in every 48 hours." Vance said.

"He's missed 3 check in's." Gibbs said.

"Has he contacted his daughter?" Vance asked hoping that Tony had.

"No, she's not worried, but I haven't told her what's going on either "Gibbs admitted.

* * *

Gibbs sat back at his desk and picked up the phone when it rang.

"Yeah, where. Damn ok." He said and closed his cell.

"Gear up, Dead Agent." Was all he said Ziva and Tim looked at each other.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked afraid to voice the rest of the question.

"I don't know, local LEO's have the killer cornered." Gibbs barked and strode off with them both following.

They arrived at a run down warehouse district. The area was swarming with local cops and Ducky was right behind them.

An ageing officer looked up as they approached.

"NCIS right?" He asked, Gibbs looked at him and then at the ball caps he and his team were wearing, "Smart cop." He grumbled.

"Yeah, Officer Freeman, I got your dead Agents credentials." He handed the I.D. over.

"You touched the body?" Gibbs growled and McGee winced

"Rule 36," McGee said shaking his head.

"Sorry?" The officer said, and Ziva walked up behind him.

"Never touch the body!" She said making him jump."It belongs to the Medical Examiner." She put her hand on Gibb's shoulder, "It's not Tony." She told him.

"Nope, it's Andrews." Gibbs confirmed the guy from another MCRT.

* * *

"Sir, we got the junkie that shot him pinned down." Officer Freeman said.

"McGee with me." Gibbs said and they followed the officer down the back of an alley.

"Come on Son, Your surrounded... you know it...You gotta be jonesin' for your next hit soon, let us take you in and sort this out." A police negotiator said

"Sit Rep." Gibbs ordered,

"This guys a hell of a shot; he killed Andrews, called us then proceeded to shot two other officers both just winged. He could easily have killed them, but he's totally high and just wants his boss?"

"Boss, do ya think...?" McGee asked.

Gibbs looked past them and noticed the trail of blood leading toward the suspect.

"Lower your guns." Gibbs said quietly and the other officer complied confused.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"B...Boss?" Came a voice from behind the dumpster.

Tony stood up took 3 steps and collapsed on the ground.

"Get a Bus." Gibbs called back and ran towards Tony.

"Its ok son, I got ya."

"We need to arrest him," Another officer said.

"He's my Agent, I'll stay with him," Gibbs said "He needs medical treatment he's going to hospital "Gibbs stared at the officer who backed down.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the waiting room with 2 police officers standing outside of the emergency room doors.

Ziva and McGee arrived and gave Gibbs a report from the scene.

"Boss, Andrews was shot with a sig; it looks like it was Tony's back up piece." Tim said, "It's been sent to Abby for analysis.

"How is he?" Ziva asked worried.

"I don't know yet, he's been shot and the doctor thinks he's been using drugs," It was hard for Gibbs to admit to his team that much, he couldn't tell them Tony was undercover so he couldn't justify his actions to them.

"Boss... Do you know what was going on with Tony, He wouldn't use drugs. I mean not now being a dad and all." Tim wanted to understand Tony was like his big brother, he looked up to the SFA and all this had him completely confused.

"I'm gonna see him and sort this out." Gibbs said letting them know he couldn't say anything yet.

He walked into Tony's room and looked at the beaten Agent lying on the bed.

"God, Tony what did you get into this time?" Gibbs said quietly.

"Dio, ti prego aiutami!" Tony screamed. Then collapsed back onto the bed.

A nurse rushed in and gave him a sedative. "Sorry Agent Gibbs is it?" She asked.

He nodded "Gabby Johnson." She introduced herself, "I specialize in addict recovery, and I was assigned to Mr. DiNozzo's case"

"What was that?" Gibbs asked

"He's coming off heroin, he's hallucinating right now. It should settle down in 24 hours he will be here for at least 2 months. Do you have any pull with those Neanderthal Cops stationed outside my E.R. get them to leave please." She asked and Gibbs smiled.

"Sure, got any coffee?" He asked.

"I have access to the decent stuff. We'll need it; the first night is the hardest." She told him. "Sorry I was assuming you would be staying, I did think you were guarding him but you're his next of kin aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm doing a bit of both right now." Gibbs said, he took a last look at Tony and headed to the waiting room.

* * *

Ziva and Tim looked up as Gibbs came through the doors and stopped at the 2 officers standing there.

"He's in NCIS custody now so you can leave." Gibbs growled and the two officers took off.

"Gibbs, how is he?" Ziva asked.

"He's high on heroin; they are weaning him off it now." Gibbs admitted, "Go back I need to find any connections between Tony and Agent Andrews. I need to know if Tony shot him then why?"

"On it Boss!" They said in unison and left.

Gibbs picked up his cell and called Vance and filled him in.

* * *

Tony woke up terrified, he'd been having visions of his daughter being killed and his father laughing at him. His skin felt like it was on fire and he couldn't stop the feeling.

He pulled at the I.V tube in his hand and grabbed his clothes. This place was his worst nightmare there were bugs running down melting walls and people were screaming all around him. He had to get away. He grabbed his wallet and shoes and ran. He made it outside and hailed a cab, he had no idea where to go and tried to think back to his last coherent thought.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"I...808 7th street Northwest." Tony said remembering the Bar he was at with Andrews.

He got out of the cab and a figure stood outside waiting for him, "Tony DiNozzo, well done you found your way back to us, now...Come with me."

Tony stared at him trying to get his head around what he was doing, "Come on DiNozzo, you know what's at stake here." The man said. "WELL!"

Tony hung his head, "Yes Chip." He replied and then winced as Chip backhanded him. "IT'S CHARLES!" He yelled and Tony wiped his mouth and followed.

Tony walked into Chip's motel room and sat on the bed.

"I did as you asked, Andrews is dead. Where is my daughter?"

"Here a new picture," Chip showed him a picture of Tonia tied up and beaten.

"No!" Tony wailed but chip put a hand on him, "Come on you need to have this," He told him, He handed him a syringe with Heroin in, Tony took it with a shaking hand. As Chip smiled at him.

"What do you say?" Chip said as he handed him the syringe.

"Tha...Thank you." Tony whimpered as he took the hit.

The last piece of rational thought that Tony had fled with the liquid that poured through his veins. All he knew was the undercover op had gone spectacularly wrong and this was what he needed to do to save his daughter, Chip had to have her somewhere there was no other was he could have got pictures like that of his daughter.

'God let Gibbs save her.' Was his last conscious thought.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs walked into the hospital room and watched as Tony thrashed about on the bed.

"Chip, No, please, I did as you asked, Andrews is dead. Where is my daughter?" Tony moaned.

He realized with a shock that Tony had killed Agent Andrews and that he had been with Chip Sterling.

"Please Chip...Charles I need more please" Tony begged, Gibbs listened stunned.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and looked up as Ducky arrived outside Tony's room.

"Hey Duck, He's still hallucinating, but I think he killed Agent Andrews from what he's saying." Gibbs told his friend.

"I just talked to his Doctor, Hopefully he'll be lucid later and you should be able to talk to him." Ducky said. "He'll be in a lot of pain and it's not going to be easy."

Gibb leant against the wall, "What the Hell went wrong Duck, and He was supposed to get in, get the information and get out. How could he let himself get addicted to drugs?"

Ducky put a comforting hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "You knew he was going undercover?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, but we lost him." Gibbs looked at Ducky, "He was supposed to find out who at NCIS was stealing drugs from evidence lock up, thing is all the evidence points to DiNozzo and there hasn't been any evidence to the contrary."

"This looks bad for Anthony," Ducky said seriously. "I have checked out Agent Andrews body, he was shot point blank three times and Abby has confirmed it was with Tony's weapon."

"Either way there is no way he'd kill someone in cold blood." Gibbs reasoned although he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, Ducky or himself.

* * *

Abby sat in her lab and it was really really quiet. In fact McGee thought as he entered it was scarily quiet.

"Hey Abbs." He said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and wiped her eyes. McGee turned her all the way around looking concerned.

"Are you Okay?" He asked her.

"It's not fair, Tim." She said biting back another sob, "I know in my heart there has to be another explanation but all the evidence says Tony shot Agent Andrews in cold blood."

"Well, we will have to find more evidence then," Tim said hoping she would draw some strength from him, "Tony wouldn't let us down if we were accused, we have to just find the right bit of evidence to prove him innocent."

Abby looked at Tim, She was amazed at his stoicism; Gibbs wasn't there right now to be strong for the team. She had thought that Ziva would be the one to step up to the plate and be the strong one. But she was pleased to find that Tim had taken it on.

She dried her eyes and took comfort in the strength Tim was offering nodded in appreciation and took the Caf Pow he gave her and turned back to the evidence. "I'll look again McGee and let you know if I have anything." He smiled and walked off to the elevator.

* * *

The second the elevator doors shut he sagged against the wall. He was outwardly strong for the others but Tony was his rock and without him there it was hard for him to keep it together. He relied on Tony's annoying pranks and wit to keep his mind sharp and usually what he liked to call Tony's inane prattle would come up with whatever was needed to break the case. Without that or Gibbs' relentless pushing he was finding it hard to prove Tony's innocence and unfortunately the fact Tim felt it in his gut wouldn't cut it in a court of law.

Even Director Vance was second guessing his decision to put DiNozzo undercover. The nagging 'what if' voice had started up after he'd got off the phone with Dr. Mallard and discovered Tony was suffering from heroin addiction. Vance hadn't told Tony what sort of drugs had gone missing from the evidence lock up and now Tony was addicted to the very one's that had, Also the Agent that Vance had sent to watch Tony to make his cover look real had turned up dead. Supposedly killed by Tony's back up weapon. What if the man he had sent to find out who had set DiNozzo up was the man who had actually committed the crime in the first place...didn't Gibbs had a rule about that...oh yeah rule number 8, Never take anything for granted.

* * *

Tony felt like his skin was on fire and he woke up pulling against the restraints that were holding him down.

"Get off me! Let me go!" He screamed.

"DiNozzo, its ok...you're in hospital." Gibbs said

"Ch...Charles..." Tony was still disorientated. "Please..." He begged.

"Tony...It's Gibbs, You're safe in hospital."

"No...I need to leave..." Tony pulled again at the restraints on his legs and wrists.

Gibbs looked at Ducky who had entered with Tony's doctor.

"You need to stay here until the doctor says you can leave." Gibbs told him.

"No I have to leave...she needs me." Tony insisted. Gibbs gently Headslapped him "Focus DiNozzo!" He growled.

Tony blinked and refocused. "Boss?"

"Yeah, now listen to your doctor. We will talk later," Gibbs said and moved back so the doctor could get close to his bed.

"Tony, you're going through Heroin withdrawal, we are slowly lowering the amount in your system but you will have to be restrained until you are no longer a risk to yourself." The doctor said.

Tony nodded mutely realizing that he had no choice for now, also he was being assaulted by flashbacks which hit him every few seconds. He knew Charles Sterling had been involved in this and that if he talked to Gibb right now he might as well turn in his badge. There was someone bigger behind all of this and for his own sanity he needed to find out who and why. His head was still spinning and he closed his eyes trying desperately to figure out how he was going to get out of the hospital and get back to Chip. Right now Chip had the two things he needed answers and another hit of heroin.

* * *

Gibbs sat and took another swig of coffee watching Tony sleep and trying to figure out what was going on in his SFA's head. He put on some gloves and went through Tony's pockets and put his cell phone and clothes into evidence bags and called Tim.

"McGee," Came a voice on the other side of the phone.

"I have Tony's things in evidence bags for you to collect, I need you to check Tony's cell and see who he called and who called him over the last few days. Also can you bring him a change of clothes?" Gibbs asked Tim

"on it Boss." McGee said and ended the call.

Gibbs fished out a piece of paper from Tony's pocket.

Delivery sat 14th Flannigan's 3am. Ask for Pedro. Jr. Bring 2 million cash small bills.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs walked into Vance's office and Vance looked up from behind his desk.

"Gibbs, what do we have so far?" Vance asked calmly

"I think Charles Sterling is involved in this, I'm not sure how yet. Tony still isn't coherent." Gibbs sat down and placed his coffee on Vance's desk along with one for Vance he had brought with him.

Vance nodded in appreciation and reached for the coffee. "So how about the death of Agent Andrews anything there." He asked.

"He was shot with DiNozzo's weapon although we haven't been able to discover why Tony shot him. I have McGee running down camera angles as we speak," Gibbs said.

"We need to know what the hell went wrong." Vance stated and Gibbs suppressed an urge to headslap his director for yet again stating the obvious. "How is DiNozzo?" Vance asked causing Gibbs to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"He's getting through it, some more lucid periods but some really tough hallucinations as well; it's taking its toll. The doctor says he should be ok to talk to tomorrow, so I'll interview him then." Gibbs said.

"I.A. wants to talk to him over Agent Andrews' shooting." Vance told him.

"Stall them," Gibbs said, "I need to find out what happened first, and he's officially undercover so they can talk to him when his assignment is over." Gibbs stood his ground and Vance conceded.

"Fine I will talk to the head of I.A. and keep this in house for now."

Gibbs stood up and gave Vance a small grin. Then he walked out.

* * *

Down in the bullpen Ziva and McGee where hard at work trying to track down any lead they could in the hunt for the killer of Agent Andrews.

"McGee!" Gibbs said quietly entering the bullpen, "I need you to do a search on Chip Sterling. Where he's been since he got out and where he is now."

"Yes Boss!" McGee looked confused but knew better than to question Gibbs and started searching.

"Ziva anything?" Gibbs asked hoping some of her questioning at the crime scene had borne fruit.

"Sorry Boss, No one saw anything." Ziva admitted feeling down as she wanted desperately to clear Tony.

Gibbs sat at his desk trying to think of another way to prove Tony's innocence when his cell rang. He picked it up in one swift motion, "Gibbs." He said and looked first surprised and then angry.

"WHAT!" he yelled down the phone and both the other agents looked up. "Well, who forgot to sedate him? Christ! Okay, I'm on my way." Gibbs slammed his cell shut and looked up at the other two agents.

"McGee, Find Sterling NOW...Ziva with me, Tony's disappeared from the hospital" Gibbs told them.

"Kidnapped?" Ziva asked.

"No it looks like he may have run away we need to find him now." Gibbs growled as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

Tony woke up and was the most lucid he had been in days, two thoughts drove him. Find Chip, save Tonia. Chip he knew was key to finding out what had happened to him and he didn't know if Tonia was really in danger or if that had been a hallucination but he couldn't take the chance. He pulled out his I.V. and pulled on the jeans and sweatshirt Gibbs had left in his bag, he grabbed the bag and quietly opened the door. An alarm sounded and for a moment Tony thought his room was alarmed then all the nurses ran down the corridor to another room. He slipped out behind them and left the hospital.

An hour later he fell in the door of the motel Chip was staying in.

Sterling looked up from the paper he was reading and grinned. "DiNozzo, where you been."

"Got caught with Andrews, I'm sorry." Tony said shakily.

"Is he dead?" Chip asked. Knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes…Please is she OK?" Tony asked. Chip raised an eyebrow trying to think. "Sure she's fine…but you want her to stay that way you need to finish off your part of the bargain. You need to make that delivery for me."

"I don't feel good." Tony said feeling dizzy and sick. Chip grinned again.

"If you don't want her back then go on feeling sorry for yourself. It isn't like Gibbs is going to trust you, I still have friends at NCIS and a warrant is out for your arrest, you murdered another Agent. Gibbs is out for your blood."

Tony sank on the bed with his head in his hands. This was supposed to be a simple undercover op. Now he couldn't even go to Gibbs with what he knew.

"Tony, Tony don't worry I'll help you we are all in the same boat now, you trust me don't you?" Chip asked.

Tony looked at him incredulously "Are you kidding me!" He spat and Chip backhanded him and Tony fell off the bed.

Chip turned and picked up a syringe and shook it at him.

"Do you want more of this?" Chip asked.

Tony desperately tried to say no. His brain shouted NO! But his mouth betrayed him and just said, "Charles…please!"

He shuddered as Chip leered at him and leaned over and injected the drug into his system. Tony surrendered to the effects of the narcotic and allowed himself to drift off.

Sterling half dragged Tony to his truck, it was time for part two of Senior's plan.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva walked up to the nurse's station and demanded to see the head nurse.

"How could you let him get out, this is supposed to be a secure unit!" he growled at her.

"Agent Gibbs, we had an emergency situation. Your Agent is trained to escape is he not?" The nurse asked and Gibbs had to admit that he was trained for that.

Ziva checked his room and walked back to Gibbs.

"His bag is gone but he left his phone so we can't track him that way." Ziva told him

Gibbs' cell rang and he answered it as he and Ziva left the hospital.

McGee told him that he'd been able to track Sterling and gave them the address of the Motel Sterling was staying at.

"Good work McGee, Meet us there." Gibbs said and snapped the cell shut.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Senior sat in his cell and smiled as he was told how his plan was playing out.

His son was having a rough time and soon the Agents trying to find him to help him should be hunting him down.

Alejandro leaned back and looked at Senior guardedly. "I do not think I ever want you as an enemy." He said with a slight smile.

"That's a very good position to take." Senior agreed. "So I take it Sterling had maneuvered Junior into being the one to do the hand off for your deal."

"Yes," Alejandro answered "He will do the deal, if anything goes wrong there is nothing to tie it back to us and if it goes right it will be the start of a new pipeline for the Reynosa Cartel."

Senior smiled. "Now all we need to do is get out of here and be around to watch the fun."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "And just how do you intend to pull that off?" He asked.

"Let's just say the FBI missed some of my assets and money can get you everything." Senior said cryptically, the smile that crossed his face was feral and Alejandro shivered.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva pulled up to the motel just as McGee exited the managers' office with the key for the room Sterling was staying in.

"Boss, the manager said that Sterling checked out an hour ago."

"On his own McGee?" Gibbs asked

Tim turned back to the manager, "I have security cameras'" The manager offered helpfully, "I also have them in the rooms," The manager said rather quickly.

Ziva looked at him disgusted.

"But when you have the footage you need I'll er… take em out!" The manager backtracked quickly and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you will."

"Hey I was being stolen from it was for security only." The manager protested.

"Sure it was." Ziva said acerbically.

Tim pulled up the camera footage and they saw Sterling and another man help what looked like a happy drunken Tony into Sterlings' car.

"It looks like he went willingly Boss," Tim said confused.

"Why would Tony go willingly with the man that framed him for murder?" Ziva asked.

"Good question." Gibbs growled. "Okay, McGee is there any footage from the room?" he asked.

Tim pulled more files up on the computer and managed to get footage from inside the room, "The first parts degraded Boss, but this is what we have."

Sterling walked around the bed and knelt near Tony.

"Tony, Tony don't worry I'll help you we are all in the same boat now, you trust me don't you?" Chip asked.

The data fragmented then cleared up again.

Chip turned and picked up a syringe and shook it at him.

"Do you want more of this?" Chip asked.

Tony said, "Charles…please!" looking pleadingly up at him.

He shuddered as Chip leered at him and leaned over and injected the drug into his system.

As Tony started to succumb to the effects of the narcotic Sterling smiled as if he knew where the camera was.

"Tony, Tony….I hope you know what you're doing seeing as this is your plan. We could call Gibbs; you know I want to stay on the straight and narrow now."

"No! Don't trust…" Tony's voice trailed off.

"Ok, Boss." Sterling said.

He picked up the phone.

"It's me, I need some help with the Boss," Sterling waited as the other man answered "I know…..look I didn't want to get into this but DiNozzo has taken over his fathers business….I didn't believe him at first either but it's true he even killed a Fed. Get over here we have a deal later we can't be late for." Sterling hung up the phone and sat on the bed beside Tony.

"I hope you know what you're doing Boss." He said.

They watched as Sterling watched over Tony until the other man turned up and helped him carry Tony to the car.

* * *

"B...Boss?" McGee said unable to believe what he had seen.

"This proves Tony guilty, does it not?" Ziva asked.

"NO." Gibbs snapped. "Put a BOLO out on that car McGee, he's not guilty till I've talked to him,"

"On it Boss," McGee said and went to make a call.

Gibbs wracked his brain, there was no way Tony had gone into his fathers business. There had to be another explanation but he just couldn't think of one.

Gibbs picked up his cell reluctantly and placed a call to Vance to inform him of what he knew so far.

* * *

Vance replaced the receiver and sat stunned.

He knew that this had started with him sending DiNozzo undercover but instead of them quickly finding out who was behind the stealing of evidence from lock up it seemed more and more likely that DiNozzo was not only behind this but that he had taken on a roll in his fathers business.

But his gut…..no matter how much he didn't like DiNozzo personally he couldn't deny he was a great agent and his gut said something about all this was off. After the fight DiNozzo had put up, when they had found out he was actually the son of a Mafia Mobster, to stay on the team. There was no way he would have thrown it all away now.

Following his gut had gotten Vance far in life, he wasn't about to ignore it now, he picked up the phone.

"Fornell? Its Vance, I need your help can you come over to my office?" He listened and waited, "Yeah it's about DiNozzo, I need access to his father's files can you arrange that for me…Thanks" He hung up feeling the knot in his gut start to loosen.

"I hope I don't regret this." He said to himself.

* * *

Tony woke up in another Hotel room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Sterling turned in the chair he was sitting in and looked over to Tony.

"A really nice hotel room, we need to leave a nice credit card trail for the alphabets to follow." He said.

"Huh?" Tony didn't follow him.

"You know your lot, NCIS, FBI and any others that come snooping." Sterling explained.

"That bit I got," Said Tony grouchily trying to shake the headache that was threatening to engulf him. "Why my credit card."

"Apart from the fact that you can afford it….If you want to see your daughter again and yes I have checked she is quite safe for now, you need to convince everyone that it was you and not Agent Andrews that was stealing evidence and working with the Reynosa Cartel."

"And if I don't?" Tony snapped.

"Then DiNozzo, Our men will kill your daughter and you will be left in such a state that you will wish you were dead too."

"Who are you working for Chip?" Tony asked realizing it couldn't be Sterlings plan.

"Daddy dearest." Sterling said and grinned as he saw the despair cross Tony's face.

Tony pulled himself up and launched himself bodily at Chip who easily sidestepped.

"You may have been a good Agent at one time DiNozzo but now you're nothing more than a pawn in your fathers quest for revenge and an addict, face it your life is over." Sterling felt this moment was finally the payback he'd been waiting for ever since DiNozzo had got him fired from his job.

"Now get yourself together we have a meeting later. Oh and you need to withdraw 2 million from your account."

"WHAT, NO WAY!" Tony yelled and Sterling hit him.

"Not only will you do it, you will look willing to do it on the security cameras or your daughter is dead." Sterling said.

"Please let me talk to her just so I know she's safe."

"You'll just have to trust me," Sterling sneered. "Or no more daughter and no more drugs and you know you want it."

Tony hung his head and allowed a single tear to escape.

* * *

Vance and Fornell walked down the stairs towards the bullpen just as Gibbs and the team stepped off the elevator.

Abby was sitting at Tony's desk hugging Bert.

She looked up as Gibbs walked past the desk. "Have you found him yet?" She asked

Gibbs walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Not yet Abbs, But we'll let you know if we find anything."

Fornell answered his phone as he and Vance walked into the bullpen.

"DiNozzo's credit card has just been used at a hotel downtown," Vance said handing Gibbs a piece of paper with an address on it.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs said and they turned.

"WAIT!" Fornell said, "I just had a call, Colomba Senior has escaped. They couldn't find him at role call last night,"

"And they just informed you!" Gibbs said incredulously.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and Fornell took their respective teams and got to the hotel.

They took positions and Gibbs kicked the door in "NCIS," He yelled as both Tony and Sterling looked at him in bewilderment.

"Sterling you're under arrest for possession of heroin." Fornell said.

"Tony are you ok?" Gibbs asked

"No, He's got Tonia. Let me go I have to save her." Tony practically screamed while trying to get out of Gibbs' grasp.

"Tony she's safe, she's at school." Gibbs said.

"No you're lying, I saw the pictures." Tony insisted.

Gibbs turned to McGee, "Go to Georgetown and get Tonia and meet us at the hospital." He said McGee nodded and left.

"Ziva take pictures and then meet Fornell in interrogation I want you there when he talks to Sterling." Gibbs said and picked up his cell. "Ducky, we have Tony; I'm heading to Bethesda with him now. Can you meet us there?" He waited while Ducky replied and hung up.

Sterling sat at the table and looked up as Fornell and Ziva entered the room.

Fornell sat and threw a folder on the table in front of him, "We've got you on tape supplying heroin to Agent DiNozzo, you're going down for that, question is do you want to help yourself?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sterling asked guardedly.

"Colomba Senior, escaped from prison last night. What do you know about that?" Fornell asked.

"Nothing…I do know that DiNozzo didn't take the evidence from lock up, what about that?" Sterling offered.

Fornell looked at him and raised an eyebrow waiting for Sterling to continue.

"It was Agent Andrews, He's been on the Colomba payroll for years, Senior had him keeping tabs on DiNozzo and he paid Andrews to set up DiNozzo so he'd get arrested and lose all he had." Sterling said.

"Whose idea was it to get Tony hooked on heroin?" Ziva asked

"Colombas' he wanted DiNozzo as spaced out as he could get so his plan would work."

"What plan?" Fornell asked.

"To completely destroy, DiNozzo's life." Sterling said blandly.

* * *

Gabby Johnson walked into the hospital room and looked at Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"Welcome back Tony," She smiled.

Tony tried focusing on her, he recognized her voice but not the person, and he looked over at Gibbs, "Have you got Tonia yet?" He asked.

"She's probably on her way here now, I sent McGee to get her."

"Call him, Boss, Please. I know she's in trouble." Tony begged. Gibb gut twinged at the earnestness in his Agents voice.

"Okay I'll call McGee," He said. He picked up his phone and called but it went to voicemail.

"Don't worry he's probably driving back." Gibbs reasoned.

Tony laid back and closed his eyes as a wave of nausea engulfed him.

Gabby walked in with a syringe and Tony backed up a bit, "What's that?" He asked warily

She smiled at him, "It's just a sedative so you can sleep for a few hours. It's not too strong," She told him and he relaxed as she injected the sedative into the I.V he had in his hand.

"Why a sedative?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Patients going through withdrawal usually have trouble sleeping, it was prescribed," Gabby told him and showed him the chart.

Gibbs nodded as Tony relaxed back, as he drifted off; Gibbs called Ziva, "I can't reach McGee. I need you to try also check Georgetown and see if he picked up Tonia from school." He shut the phone and watched Tony as the knot in his gut started to get tighter.

* * *

McGee groaned as he opened his eyes. For a moment he had no idea where he was then he realized he was at Tony's home. He tried to figure out how he had gotten there. He hadn't been out drinking with Tony…..then he remembered he was picking up Tonia and as he had gotten out of his car he had seen her being bundled into a van. He'd run over to help only to be hit from behind with something very solid.

"Tim?" Tonia called to him as she felt him move.

"Tonia, are you Okay?" He asked as he realized they were tied back to back sitting on chairs.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Not for long." Came a voice and McGee felt her shiver.

"Who is it," He whispered to her

"Senior." She breathed and he could feel the fear in her voice.

Senior went up to McGee and placed his phone in his lap.

"You'll need that for Junior to find you, and no, Miss Scuito will not be able to locate you by GPS, I had a 'friend' encrypt it for me so he will be the only one to find you."

"He's in hospital he won't be able to come." Tim said and winced as he heard Tonia's sharp intake of breath.

"I know and he will I have people on it." Senior sneered. "I have a job for you Agent McGee; I have been told you are as smart on a computer as my boy. I need you to get into his computer and transfer his money to this account." He showed McGee a piece of paper which had a number on it.

"Don't think about trying anything or I will have Tonia shot." Senior said and nodded to a lackey with a gun who stood nearby.

Tim nodded and allowed Senior to untie him; Tonia looked scared as Tim caught sight of her face as he was led from the room.

Senior sat him down in front of Tony's computer and told him to get to work.

Tim was impressed, it took him 30 minutes just to crack all of Tony's encryptions and get online. By this time Senior had got bored and wasn't watching too closely, so while Senior could see the screen and Tim worked on Tony's account but sent an email to Abby; 'Help call Gibbs, Tonia and me at Tony's with Senior.'

He sent it quickly and was relieved to find Senior hadn't seen him send it.

* * *

Abby grabbed her laptop and headed to the hospital to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs, I need Tony's help!" she said screeching to a halt in front of him

"What's up Abbs?" Tony asked sleepily from the bed.

"Tim's cell phone is encrypted and I can't find him," She told Tony.

"Abbs!" Gibbs growled in warning.

"Can you help me please?" Abby begged Tony and he nodded and raised the bed so he was sitting up.

"Sure." Tony said Gibbs and Abby looked on amazed as within moments Tony had broken the encryption key and was tracking McGee's phone to Tony's house.

"There you go." Tony gave a weak smile. "Hey you got an email from me?" he said confused as the email popped up on screen.

He opened it and pushed the laptop and table away from him and started to get out of bed.

"Tony?" Gibbs said.

"Just need the bathroom," Tony said and ambled off up the hall.

Abby turned the laptop round and recovered the email.

"Gibbs, The email was from Tim, Senior had him and Tonia at Tony's house!" Abby said.

Gibbs got up and went down the hall, he quickly realized Tony had gone and went for his car calling Ziva as he ran.

"Ziva, Senior's at Tony's and has McGee and Tonia hostage, call Fornell tell him to meet me outside Tony's with a team." He hung up and put his foot down.

* * *

Both the cab with Tony in and Gibbs turned up at the same time.

Gibbs walked up and looked in the window of the cab.

"He told you he can't pay yet?" Gibbs asked the driver who suddenly looked annoyed. "What does he owe you?"

"$25. I should call the cops." The driver said but Gibbs glared at him and paid the man helping Tony out of the cab and then giving Tony a headslap as the driver left.

Tony glared at him, "What was that for?"

"Leaving without telling me." Gibbs said.

"Boss, Tim and Tonia are in there with Senior." Tony said punching a code in the gate.

"I know Fornell is coming we need some back up." Gibbs said spying Fornells' car coming up the driveway with Ziva close behind.

Tim was dragged back into the room that Tonia was in and thrown onto the floor. Senior kicked him hard.

"Some computer geek you are." Senior spat, "You couldn't cut through the boy's encryptions. I thought you were smart."

"Tony's smarter," Tim mouthed back.

"The boy is a waste of space." Senior said.

"He's not." Tim stood up for his friend, "He's the most honest and honorable man I know." He said proudly.

Senior's face contorted with rage and he let fly with a hail of blows. Tonia was screaming at him to stop but Senior had lost all reason and couldn't hear her.

Just when Tonia thought Tim was going to die the door crashed open and Gibbs and Fornell came in with Tony and Ziva on their heels.

Gibbs shot Senior in the shoulder and he fell back.

As they walked up to Tim Senior caught sight of Tony and raised his gun.

Without a thought Gibbs, Ziva and Fornell shot at Senior and he fell to the ground dead.

Tony didn't spare him a glance as he ran to Tonia and untied her, faltering in his steps as he started to cramp up.

"Are you Okay?" He asked hugging her tightly. She nodded and cried putting her head to his chest.

"Tim?" Tony asked.

A battered and bruised McGee lifted himself up and looked at Tony.

"I'll live," He gave a bloody smile.

"Thanks Tim," Tony said and slowly sank to the floor.

Gibbs looked at them both, "Help's coming." He said quietly proud of them both.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Why can't I go see him?" Tony moaned as both Gibbs and Gabby blocked his path as for the ninth time Tony had got up and tried to leave his room.

"Tony, I don't want to have to sedate you but if you don't stay here voluntarily I will." Gabby said.

"DiNozzo, Tim is fine, he's just resting now, and you need medical attention yourself." Gibbs said

"I'm fine." Tony said and sat heavily on the bed. He started fidgeting again and Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Look I'll go and see how McGee is and if you stay here I will see if they will let you go and see him later. How's that?" He offered

"'Kay," Tony said and started absentmindedly rubbing his legs again.

"Good, now stay here." He said and walked out.

Tim was sat up in bed and Tonia was with him.

"Are you going to visit your dad later?" Tim asked her.

"Can't till Friday." She said and explained how they were only letting Gibbs in as his next of kin, but that she was being kept informed on his progress. "He's been told I can see him Friday if he follows all the requirements they've set."

"Like staying in the building." Tim joked and Tonia smiled, "Exactly."

"Hey!" Gibbs said poking his head around the door, "No Abby?"

Tim smiled "She left about half an hour ago to get some sleep."

"How are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the chair next to Tim's bed.

"I'll be okay, have a few broken ribs and a hairline fracture on my skull and cheekbone so they are keeping me in for a few days for observation. Abby's taken Jethro home with her for a few days so he's taken care of."

Tim winced as he tried to sit up and Tonia helped him with his pillows.

"You were really brave Tim," Tonia said, "I haven't really thanked you for saving me."

"It's what you do for family," Tim replied shyly trying to brush it off.

Gibbs smiled, "Are you up for a visitor later, Tony wants to come by and see for himself that you're ok?"

Tim smiled, "Yeah, how is he?" Tim was grateful for the chance to find out how Tony was, when he'd come bursting in he'd looked awful and Tim had hated watching helplessly as Tony had started shaking uncontrollably whilst they had waited for the paramedics

"Its slow, his nurse thinks seeing you may help with his anxiety, we just about near had to handcuff him to the bed to get him to stay in his room," Gibbs smiled at the memory although it hadn't seemed funny at the time he could see the humor in it now.

"They are starting him on Buprenorphine. later on today though and he wanted to come by and see you first."

"That'd be great," Tim smiled.

* * *

Tony sat hunched up on his bed, he had promised he wouldn't leave but he was itching to get away….anywhere.

The only things keeping him there were the promise of him getting to see Tim later on and Tonia at the end of the week.

He felt guilty at the fact Tim had been hurt because of him and he really needed to see for himself that Tim hadn't been too badly hurt buy Senior's actions.

As he sat there he found himself crying, he felt bewildered as he had no idea why then it suddenly hit him. His father was dead. But surely this should have made him happy why on earth was he crying!

He curled himself into a ball on his bed and put his head between his knees and sobbed. He wasn't sure if he was crying for the loss of his father or the fact that there would now never be a chance of his father saying he loved him or that he was worth something. He hadn't realized that even throughout all the things his father had put him through that one piece of hope had kept him going and now it was gone.

'God! I'm so stupid.' He thought to himself. 'I'm a grown man and I'm crying like a baby…..why do I bother!' he admonished himself again, in his mind it was no wonder he couldn't see Tim or Tonia, he just destroyed all he touched.

He grabbed the blanket off his bed and pulled it over him trying to hide from the world.

'Fine, they don't need me, I don't need them,' he thought defiantly although his heart broke at the idea that Tonia or his team didn't want him.

* * *

Gibbs started running down the corridor as he heard crashing coming from Tony's room and two orderlies ran past him.

"GET OUT!" Tony screamed and Gibbs pulled his gun and ducked as a kidney bowl flew out of the door the syringe that was inside it clattered to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gibbs yelled as he put his gun away realizing that Tony wasn't being attacked rather he was the one throwing things and yelling at everyone else.

Gabby, nodded to the two orderlies and she gently pulled Gibbs out of the room.

"We came in to medicate Tony and found him in the fetal position sobbing, the second I touched him he started screaming and throwing things around, right now the orderlies will be strapping Tony down for his own safety." She waited as she heard more screaming coming from his room. "Its depression and anxiety, a side effect of his withdrawal, Gibbs we have to do this for his own safety."

Gibbs nodded, "As soon as he's safe we will sedate him and then administer the Buprenorphine we will take the sedation down after 12 hours," Gabby told him.

"Can I see him?" He asked hating the sound he was hearing.

"Come with me," She said grabbing the medication again and going in the door, "Round two." She quipped raising an eyebrow at him.

Tony turned his head away as they entered he pulled at the restraints but nothing budged.

"Please, just leave me alone." He pleaded.

"DiNozzo, what's going on in there?" Gibbs said patting his head.

"Not worth savin' Boss." Tony whispered and a tear left his eye as he looked away. "You should look after Tonia, I can't do this anymore." He stopped as he was gently Gibbs slapped.

"You will take your medication, remember rule 5 you are worth something to us." He admonished him.

Tony nodded but still didn't look up. Gibbs motioned to Gabby who gave Tony his medication and finally Tony started his long road to recovery.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Tony woke up excited, it was his last two weeks at the rehab center and he was allowed to have his family over for a meal. In the last six months since he had been living in the gated rehab residence he had been allowed to see his family once a month for 2 hour visits, this time he could have them over for a whole day until midnight when the residential area locked up for the night. More than anything he was looking forward to spending the entire day with his daughter.

At 8am when the gates were unlocked both Gibbs and Tonia were sitting in Gibbs' car waiting to go in.

Tony grinned as he opened the door and let them in.

"Hey!" He smiled hugging them both. "How are you?" he asked.

"We're good, Vance says Hi." Gibbs said.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. "He's just pleased I'm nearly out as they are paying for this."

"Probably." Gibbs agreed.

"Dad, I missed you." Tonia said. "Are you still coming home at the end of the month?" she asked.

"He sure is, he's doing great." A voice came from the kitchen.

"Hey Max," Gibbs said to Tony's support worker. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes I'm working with Tony all day. So I'll be in and out." Max said passing Tony a bottle of water and a small cup of pills.

"Thanks," Tony grabbed the medication and relaxed on the sofa.

"The others will be over this evening, I have Tim and Ziva working cold cases today and Abby has been working on a case with another team, but she's off rotation at 1600 hrs." Gibb told him.

Tonia sat on the arm of the chair Tony was sitting in. "How the last month been?" She asked concern in her voice.

"It's been ok." He said, "Therapy's hard and I still get a bit anxious sometimes, that's why Max suggested this dinner party, so I get to catch up with the team all together. My therapist says if it goes well I should be able to go back to desk duty when I leave here. Although I can't do undercover work for the foreseeable future." Tony told them.

"Good." Gibbs growled, In his opinion Tony had done far too much undercover work for his liking and Tony had more than paid his dues.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Tim, Ziva and Abby, I'm missed them," Tony admitted. "But Boss, I'm a bit scared," Tony said.

Gibbs was proud of the way Tony had grown through the rehab, he didn't have his masks anymore and although he had conquered most of his insecurities and demons occasionally one would still make itself known.

"They are all excited to see you and they have missed you too." Gibbs told him.

Whilst Gibbs and Tonia went for supplies for Tony's dinner, Max and Tony headed for Tony's daily appointment with his therapist.

* * *

Tony sat on the sofa as Dr. Shelby Marshall his therapist waited for him to start.

"I'm scared." Tony admitted. Shelby smiled she had seen this coming for a few weeks since they had mentioned getting everyone together before he left to go home.

"Of….?" She prompted.

"I'm not the same….as before. What if they don't like me, what if I can't do the job anymore, what if I'm not their Tony?" He blurted out quickly. If she hadn't been expecting something like this she might have missed the 'what if I'm not good enough?' he had whispered at the end

"Tony, you know that some of this is the anxiety from your addiction, also having not been around your team for a while will lead to some worries, but I promise you they are perfectly normal. Your team is probably just as anxious." She stopped as he took in what she had said. "You did attend your N.A. meeting last night didn't you?" She asked.

He nodded, Narcotics Anonymous meetings were mandatory if he wanted to leave and he had to go once a week once he left if he was to retain his job.

"So you know you are alright in a group setting." Shelby pushed gently.

"Yeah, I just worry a lot Doc." Tony grinned.

Shelby smiled, "You have a very supportive family. If somewhat unconventional, If you have a panic attack, just remove yourself to another room till it passes, Max is your key worker tonight isn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be there."

"Well then, with Max and Agent Gibbs behind you, you'll be well supported, you're not alone Tony." She reiterated

"Now Tony, anymore nightmares?" Shelby asked,

Tony shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah," He replied quietly looking at the floor.

"The same one." She poked hoping he'd finally let her fully in.

"I….Its my dad, yeah."

Shelby waited she knew from experience that Tony would talk but needed to find his 'safe place' inside himself first before he talked.

"I dreamt he killed Tim and Tonia and then gets away, I know that's not what happened then he comes after me and everyone sees….." Tony faltered. "Ev…everyone see's how worthless I am and they leave with him and I'm alone." He allowed a tear to escape as he fought to compose himself.

"And during the day, do you still have these feeling?" she asked.

"Sometimes when I'm alone and when I get cravings." He admitted.

"Hold on." She said and walked to a box on her desk and took out a small leather bracelet and tied it around his wrist. "See this, when you have these feelings I want you to look at this and remember you are not alone and that you have a family that care about you. Tonia made it for you and she asked me to give it to you if needed." Shelby explained. Tony smiled at it.

"You have suffered emotional abuse for most of your life, I am going to continue to see you once a week after you leave here, and you know it will take a long time for the mental scars that your father inflicted on you to fade, but they will Tony."

He smiled his first genuine smile of that session, "Thanks Doc."

"Now I'll see you next week, and Tony…enjoy your party." She smiled back.

* * *

Tony walked back to his residence and opened the door to hear Max singing as he made Tony lunch in the kitchen.

"Hey, Good session with the Doc?" Max asked.

"Not bad," Tony admitted and ate the sandwich Max had made and drank the water and took his meds.

"Gibbs called they'll be another couple of hours, you should rest before tonight." Max said and Tony nodded and headed to his room.

Max sat on the bed as Tony laid down.

"You look tired kid." Max said.

"Kid? You know your only 10 years older than me." Tony grinned.

Max closed the curtains and looked back at his charge. "Yeah now sleep, I'll be in the other room if you need me. I'll wake you when they all get here."

Tony nodded sleepily as the meds kicked in.

Max smiled and shut the door, he was gonna miss the kid when he left, but he was proud of him.

* * *

Tony awoke to the smell of food and got himself ready. Max came in with his last set of meds as Tony was finishing up.

"You ready?" Max asked,

"Nearly, what smells nice?" Tony asked smiling.

"Your kid cooked Italian, lasagna and garlic bread, some pasta thing and salad." He told him.

"Yum, she's a good cook." Tony said, "Just one nightmare this time Max," he said as Max picked up the log book by Tony's bed.

Max nodded and patted Tony on the back, "Good, good." He wrote it in the book and they went out to join the others.

* * *

Ziva Tim and Abby were already in the lounge chatting about their day all drinking soft drinks as alcohol wasn't allowed at the rehab center, even though they had been told they could bring it for this but Tony wasn't allowed any so they had opted to show their support by not drinking either.

"Dad!" Tonia said and hugged him as he came out of his room.

"Hi Hun, dinner smells great, you cook it all yourself?"

"Nope, Grampa Gibbs helped me. You know I can't make salad," she quipped and he kissed her head and laughed.

"Tony!" Abby yelled and came up and hugged him, "I missed you,"

"It's only been a week since I last saw you Abbs." Tony said and Abby grinned, "What a whole week, that's nearly a lifetime."

Tim and Ziva came over one by one and hugged him too, although Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder for support as Tony flinched slightly.

"We are looking forward to having you back to work," Ziva told Tony, "It is boring without you."

"See Ziva, I knew you'd miss me eventually." Tony grinned.

"When are you back?" Tim asked,

"Week after next, desk duty for a month until you've passed your firearms retraining and psychological evaluation," Gibbs said.

Tim smiled at the thought of having Tony back in the bullpen. "I'd better get some super glue remover if you're coming back," Tim joked.

Tony gave an uncomfortable grin, but he knew Tim was trying to make him feel better.

"Ok, Dad, I'm starved lets eat." Tonia said and ushered them all into the dining room for food.

* * *

Two weeks later Tony turned up at work. He was in before everyone sat at his desk absentmindedly fiddling with his 6 month chip in his pocket.

Gibbs walked in and dropped a coffee on his desk. "Welcome back." He said

"Thanks." Tony picked up the coffee and drank some.

"Come on." Gibbs said and Tony followed him to Vance's office.

Vance sat behind his desk looking at the reports from Tony's therapist and the Rehab center.

Gibbs and Tony walked in and sat down. "How are you feeling Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Good." Tony said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"I have looked over your Therapist reports as Agent Gibbs explained that you shouldn't need to do a psychological evaluation whilst you are continuing treatment with Dr. Marshall. I agree with him," Vance said and suppressed a smile as he saw Tony visibly relax.

"However, Dr. Marshall had suggested you take a week to settle back in before you are allowed off of desk duty and you still need to retake your firearms certificate."

"I'll be taking him at lunchtime." Gibbs said and Tony looked surprised.

"In that case, welcome back Agent DiNozzo." Vance said

They walked back to the bull pen, throughout the day a succession of people popped in to say hi to Tony, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable being the center of attention and due to a case Gibbs hadn't been able to take Tony for his retraining until the evening.

"So how you feeling." Gibbs asked Tony as they left the range, "Well I passed didn't I, so pretty good." Tony admitted.

"You want pizza?" Gibbs offered his SFA.

Tony grinned, "Erm, I would but….I have to be somewhere," Tony said suddenly self-conscious

"Your meeting, ok what's the address?" Gibbs asked, Tony gave him the address and as they pulled up Tony was surprised to see Gibbs get out of the car,

"Boss?" He asked.

"Meeting first then dinner. Ya still gotta eat DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony gulped nervously and nodded and they went in the building.

Having grabbed a coffee they sat down and waited for the meeting to start.

Tony had picked this meeting as there were other law enforcement officers there and he figured it would be easier as time went on to share with people who understood the pressures of the job.

After about five minutes Gibbs felt Tony move in his seat, he worried that Tony might be fighting the urge to leave and went to grab his arm as Tony stood up.

His worry was replaced by pride as Tony went to the lectern at the front of the room.

"Hey, my names Tony and I'm an Addict." He said nervously.

Tony raised his eyes as everyone said hi and saw the pride shining on his bosses face.

There and then he knew.

He'd be fine.


End file.
